I'm Just A Lonley Girl
by blackheartfromwithin
Summary: River Song. Beaten, Abused and most of all, lonely. She and her drunk father are evicted from their flat and are forced to move somewhere else. Stopping by for gas, River meets Luda and River's world turns upside down. And love is in the air as Luda takes her in as her own and she introduces her to Tommy, the town freak. But not to River. Tommy/OC, Rated M for a reason. Please R
1. Auhtor Message

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. Due to recent problems, I had to delete Three Queens Of Volterra. Reason beings:-**

**1. I coming out of the 'Twilight Phase'.**

**2. I forgot to ask the bloody author of the fanfiction if I could adopt it D: *FACEPALM* So now someone else owns it :(**

**3. The other day I wrote something down out of boredom and realise it was awesomely epic. So imma' put it on Fanfiction :D**

**It is a TCM (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Fanfiction (Because I just love this movie, out of all horror movies), and I hopes you all enjoys it.**

**So I just decided to right down some things about the OC's first, there will be other OC's in this FF, but there not important, so I won't write profiles about them. So hope you enjoy:**

**River Song Profile (OC) **

**(****AUTHOR NOTE: TO ALL THOSE WHO WATCH ****DOCTOR WHO**** WILL KNOW THIS PERSON, SO I JUST PINCHED IT BECAUSE IT'S A BEAUTIFUL NAME)**

Name: River Snow Song.

Age: 19.

Birthday: 31st October 1994.

Hair: Brown-Red, Straight-Spiky, Jaw Length.

Eyes: Blue (left eye), Greeny-Brown (right eye).

Hieght: 5ft 5lbs.

Facial Features: Papery Pale, Freckles, Pale-Red Lips, Long Lashes, Heart-Shaped Face.

Body Features: All The Right Curves, Black (painted) Nails, Freckled Arms, Shoudlers and Body.

**Charlie Brown Profile (OC's Father)**

Name: Charlie William Brown.

Age: 34.

Birthday: N/A **(LOL, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE THAT DOWN :P).**

Hair: Brown, Short-Shaved.

Eyes: Brown.

Hieght: 6ft 9lbs.

Facial Features: Anger Lines, Laugh Lines, Slightly Tanned **(CUZ' HE'S HALF-MEXICAN)**, Square Face, Unshaved Beard, Moustache **(LIKE CHARLIE SWAN, OF TWILIGHT)**.

Body Features: Muscular, Big Hands, Very Hairy.

**So here it is, boys and girls. These are the only main characters that you will see all the way through the FF. Chapter 1 will be put on, on Thursday. See you soon. xx**

_**Blackheartfromwithin**_


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys, here's the prologue. Just needed a head's start on this and couldn't think of a way to start it. So I just wrote down what came to mind. Hope you enjoy :) ...**

I watched my three wonderful children play soundly on the make-shift swing in the warm Texan sun. Thomas came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my swollen belly. I'm expecting a fourth children coming very soon, and Im loving it.

"Finally home from work?" I said, both of us admiring the eclipse of the sun setting down and three mini Thomas' playing around the back yard. A grunt was all I got as soft, surprisingly cold lips pressed against my jaw-line.

"Children! Come on now, time for bed!" the triplets ran towards their father, letting go of me and opening his arms them. They giggled and squemed as Thomas' started to tickled them and blow rasberry's on their bellies. He let them go and pushed them up the long stairs that was the Hewitt residence. Thomas came back down and wrapped a helping hand around my waist and helped me up the stairs. I never struggled, but hey! it's the thought that counts.

"Mommy, Mommy! Tell us a story of how you and Papa met!" I grinned as I sat down on one of the triplets' beds. They all cuddled together, just how they like it when they hear a story.

"But you've heard this one before!" I said, giggling as their begging continued. I looked over to Tommy as he picked up Lilly, one of the triplets, and held her into his arms, "OK, OK! I'll tell you"

They all settled down and huddled together, as I started to tell the long story that was me and Thomas' life...

**Chapter 1 will be up soon. I dearly hope you enjoyed this. Please comment and review, whatever. see you soon...**


	3. Get Out Of Here!

**So, here it is guys! my first ACTUAL fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this. I've been thinking about this for quiet a time now, so here it is. Didn't exactly know how to start it, so just wrote random shiz down...**

River Song POV

"P-please…" I said between heavy breathes "please don't hurt m-me" my muffled pleas for mercy rang around the small room. My body shook violently with fear and pain as a cold, hard object flew across my face. I fell to the ground, limp and helpless, as I winced at the newly formed bruise on my left cheek-bone.

"You've been a very naughty girl, River; a _very_ naughty girl indeed…" his raspy, drunken voice gorged through my ears, sending an unwanted shiver down my spine; causing my breath to quicken. He took a confident step forward, grasping my wrist and pulling me up against his hard chest. He pulled away my dark brown locks and started to violently kiss the nape of my neck. He moaned in pleasure, as I stood there, close to breaking down,

"… and naughty girls deserve to be punished" he continued, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, with that same smell of alcohol and crack, contaminating the air around me. I felt his grin against my jaw line as he continued to kiss it, tracing it with his rough fingertips. He started to unbutton my shirt, when a whimper stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Please, dad. I'm sorry" I still trying my luck at getting out of this situation. He tightened his grip on me as a silent-yet-deadly growl rippled from the back of his throat. I felt wet tears prickled my eyes, as I let them freely flow down my face, over where my bruise lay fully-formed. He pushed me of him, sending my crashing to the ground again. I looked into his grey and seemingly soulless eyes, and saw the utter rage and anger he felt at my statement. He clasped the beer bottle to his right on a make-shift coffee table where it previously lay. He continued to stand over me, staring me down, his mission to demine me. He took a swig of the foul liquid and finally, after what seemed like forever, broke the silence,

"You don't what your missing, you ungrateful piece of shit! Nobody will love you as much as I do; or used to. If you refuse me then you can go 'on out! You can run and go cryin' back to your stinkin' care home, where you belong!" his voice started to crack as he let out his anger on me, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I SET THE GOD DAMN DOG ON YA'" he spat out the words to me as if I were poison. I got to my trembling legs and stood as tall as I could get myself; which wasn't very tall, comparing my 5"5 to his 6"9. I slowly backed away from my spot, as he continued to stare back at me, beckoning Brute, his dog, an American Bull Terrier, to come forward just in case I dis-obeyed his orders. I scrambled to my room and slammed the door before anything nasty could happen…

**I hope you enjoyed this guys. Please review and comment if you will :) Until next time...**


	4. Eviction

**So here's chapter 2, guys. Took me two days because of revision fro college and stuff. Hope you like.**

I paced the room; literally every inch of it. My eyes were sore from the endless crying, Brute's barks wouldn't seize and the warm sun rays sent beads of sweat trickling down my face. I jumped and lay sideways on my small single bed and wept, going through the memory of a few hours ago.

'_I hate him_' I thought to myself, as I continued to cry into the pillow. This was my comfort spot; My room, and specifically my bed, where I would cry my heart out and rid myself of the emotions, since my father thought of nothing but Brute, booze and sex, my school and everyone inside it couldn't care less about my silly 'sob-story' and my mother, the person who made me happy, was long gone, endlessly wrinkling away in her make-shift coffin. My mother was beautiful, the split-image of me; except she had blonde hair. She had a little drug problem and let my father take advantage of her, but she was always happy when I was around, just to cheer me up. I remember one time, when I was 6, she cuddled me close on the sofa, telling me tales of her 'adventures' when she was a young girl, obviously back then my mind was in the cloud and oblivious to the world around me. But now I know that there are people out there who only care about themselves and their snobby rich lifestyles. There are people out there who have their own lives to live out and couldn't care less about a little, scrawny girl like me. No-one would care, not even my father and the rest of his family that I don't know about, if I just committed suicide. Yes, I had had thoughts of suicide before and all of been many different ways. A noose in my room, hanging me by the neck as its ropes cling onto my lifeless body. A cut to the wrists, although not as fatal, as any person would find me and probably bring me back just in the nick of time.

A nock at the door sent my upper body jolting to the air. I must have been out for an hour or so. I sat there, silently listening, straining my ears to hear through the thick mouldy walls. The nock came again, and again and again. Finally after I came out of my scared and trembling state, I got myself to my feet, walked over to the door and carefully turned the knob, hoping that Brute wouldn't hear me and alarm Charlie that I was still here; since he practically disowned me a few hours ago. I peeked through the thin slit in the door and looked over to the far side of the room. My father was sound asleep, his loud snores echoing throughout the room, whisky bottle in hand and laying lousily on the sofa. I tip-toed across the creaking floor boards, although they're not loud enough to disturb Charlie or his American mutt.

I got to the tip of my toes and looked through the small peep-hole. I saw two men, one was dark-skinned and the other was slightly pale; like a vampire, shall I say. They both looked like serious men, looking for serious business. Maybe they had come to offer dad a job, or come to give him money because he had won the lottery. Maybe he'll get better then, and learn to love me like a true father. No, I don't think so. They nocked once more, getting even more impatient that they were previously. I clung to the door knob for dear life, choosing whether to ignore the men and hide away in the corner like I've done many times before, or open it and change my whole life; hopefully.

I decided with the latter and opened the door. It opened with a creek, like those haunted mansions in those horror movies. The door finally opened fully and I was faced with the two men, taller than I thought. They looked down at me with a questionable look in their eyes. Thoughts surged through my mind for reasons why they were here. Where did they come from? Are they going to take my father away? The last one gave me a glimmer of hope. Oh, what wouldn't I give to have my father taken away and never to see me again?

"U-um… C-can I h-help you?" I stuttered, suddenly trembling at my feet. The men gave each other a curious look at each other at the corner of their eyes and then looked back to me. The dark-skinned man shuffled forward a bit and looked at me dead in the eyes. That's when claustrophobia kicked in. My breath quickened and my palms began to heat up.

"Is your father at home?" his deep American accent rang through one ear and out the other. I looked back and forth at the men and shuffled back slightly. I bowed down my head and let the men in. The dark-skinned one came in first, taking small steps trying to avoid the beer bottles and smothered dog food on the carpet, then the pale man came in, silently judging the room in disgust.

"Thank you. Now, this is Randy…" The dark-skinned man pointed at the pale man behind him. He extended his arm, expecting me to shake it, but I declined.

"…and I am Orville. What's your name?" I looked up at the men and fiddled with my scrawny fingers, my shyness kicking in. I kept looking up at the men and down at the putrid floor.

"M-my name is River" I finally spoke up. They continued to look around, as if they didn't want to be here.

"Well, River, if you don't mind, we came here to talk to your father; not have simple convocation with _you_" he spat out the last word as if I were a piece of dirt he just stepped on. I opened my mouth to say something but both men snapped their to the left as my father stirred in his sleep.

"River…" he started, turning to his side, still lounging on the sofa "who is it?" he said between snores and grunts. After I didn't answer, he opened his eyes, blinked a few times to get used to the light, which wasn't much, and looked directly at me. I looked away and searched the room for anything to look at apart from him.

"Y-you have visitors" I finally broke the silence with a shaky tone. He looked over to the men standing opposite me and snapped back to reality. He shot up and nervously tidied the room, failing to make it look presentable.

"Uh, hello, can I help you?" he said, still half asleep, drunken madness in his voice.

"Why don't you sit down," Orville began "We have some business to talk about"

My dad sat back down onto the sofa and the other two men followed. I shied away to my room, closing the door behind me and continued to eaves-drop throughout the whole conversation. My palms began to sweat and my nerves started to quicken as the talk they were having progressed into an argument.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BEING EVICTED!?" my father's loud. Booming voice echoed across the room on the other side of the door. I heard bottle of beer clashing to the hard-wood floor and my father stumbling around the room. I imagined the whole ordeal in my head as I couldn't see it personally. I could see my father full of rage and anger, as he continued to mess up the room.

"You have failed to pay your bills for the past 3 months" one of the men's voice said clearly not bothered by my father's reaction. They must have heard it all before and they've gotten used to it. My father continued to rant and rage at the two men, and then it went silent. I heard the front door open and close; that must mean that they're gone. I slowly opened the door, not knowing whether my dad was going to hurt me or not. He normally blamed me for things like this.

"Pack your stuff, were going on a road trip." was all he said, before he started towards his room and slammed the door behind him; I quickly followed after him. I dragged my suitcase out from under my bed and shoved my belongings into it. Clothes, womens essentials, tooth-brush and tooth-paste, shampoo. I noticed a sparkle of light emerge from behind my drawers as I was shoving towels into the bag. I shuffled towards it, picked it up to examine it. It was my mums locket that she gave to me just before she died. It meant a ton to me and I thought i'd lost it years ago. I held a small picture of my mum and dad holding me in their arms. Tears started to pour down my face as memories of mum and dad before the accident replayed in my mind. Mum was the apples of my eyes, as was I to her. Different thought's came to my mind as I came back to reality. Where were we to go? We have no money, unless dad has a 'secret stash'. I doubt it. He only had a small day job at the corner shop, but got himself fired one day when he came to work drunk.

I opened my bedroom door and looked through it to see my dad waiting by the door, suitcase at his side and whisky bottle pressed against his lips. Brute was outside barking at the pesky birds flying around.

"Come on" he softly said. I liked this tone, It meant he was a bit sober. I knew, though, It wasn't meant to last. It will come back, doubling over on him in a few hours.

We walked towards the old, spray-painted red car, parked lazily on the pavement. We all got into the car; It smelled of alcohol, crack, Brute, and sex. I tooked in a deep sigh at the though of him betraying my mum, even though she had died. My dad was obviously driving, Brute in the back and me in the passenger's seat up front. He started the exhaust and got ready for our long 'road trip'…

**So guys, I am, to be honest, macking this up on the spot. Just writing down what comes to mind. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Until next time...**


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION!

i'm so sorry I haven't done a chapter in a long time guys :( reason's being:

- I have college revision to catch up with and it's been hectic.

- and number two is that I have gone completely of TCM D: I just find it bland and boring now.

I am so sorry to say that I won't be continuing this ff anymore, i am completely abandoning it.

I am holding this ff up for adoption and if it isn't adopted within 1 month then I am putting it down :(

so sorry guys. Bad news over, I am in fact starting a new ff for AvP (alien vs. predator); and I WILL be completing this one, i promise :D,

yours fauthfully, blackheartfromwithin. x


End file.
